A Lost Heir
by spazzgirl
Summary: Naruto, stable boy of the Uchiha clan and Sasuke's best friend. One day Sakura Haruno the sole survivor and princess of the Lands of Water, is engaged to Prince Sasuke. Up for adoption
1. Chapter 1

**A Lost Heir**

**Spazz: woot new story!**

**Naruto: gosh you need to cut back on the stories**

**Spazz: can't help it I mean the show "Merlin" and the movie "How to Train Your Dragon" gave me some inspiration**

**Sakura: so what's this one about?**

**Spazz: this takes place in the Middle Ages =D**

**Naruto: oh joy **

**Spazz: don't be so sarcastic**

**Naruto: can't help it**

**Spazz: whatever, summary time!**

**Summary: **Naruto Uzumaki, stable boy of the Uchiha clan and Sasuke's best friend. One day Sakura Haruno the sole survivor and princess of the Land of Water, is engaged to Prince Sasuke. But what happens when both Sakura and Naruto meet? Love begins to bloom between the two of them. And what secrets do both Sasuke's father Fugaku and Naruto have?

**Naruto: oh joy I get to be the stable boy for the bastard**

**Sakura: I can't believe I'm engaged to Sasuke**

**Spazz: cupcakes**

**Naruto: that was random**

**Spazz: hush**

**Sakura: so what do we do now?**

**Spazz: disclaimer please!**

**Naruto: Spazzgirl doesn't own any content of Naruto except her oc's and the things she makes up in this story**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Setting: Konoha during the age of which Minato ruled, both Naruto and Sasuke are three years old in the beginning of the story.**

"Come on Sasuke your too slow." A young boy around the age of three, with blond hair and beautiful cerulean eyes, grinned as he ran from his friend.

Another small figure came to view this one had raven hair and onyx eyes. "I'm not slow."

The two boys ran around the beautiful field of flowers, laughing as they were having so much fun.

"Our boys really get along don't they, Fugaku?" Like the three year old blond he too was blond and had cerulean eyes, but this man was much taller than his son.

The man standing next to the tall blond just nodded. "Indeed they do Minato."

The mothers of the young boys smiled as they enjoyed watching them have so much fun.

"Such a lovely day to be outside," Fugaku's happily smiled as the wind blew in her hair.

Kushina couldn't help but nod in agreement. "Indeed it is Mikoto, ano where is Itachi?"

"Well Itachi's probably training as always." Mikoto wished that her eldest would take a break and have some fun.

As the sun began to set, Fugaku closed his eyes. "Sasuke, it's time to go home."

Sasuke let out a small groan, the young Uchiha didn't want to go home. And Naruto didn't want his best friend to go either.

"But daddy can't I have a few more minutes?" Fugaku gave his young son a cold glare.

Minato didn't really like the way his friend treated his youngest. "He can stay for a bit, I'll have my servants drop him off."

"I'm sorry Minato-sama, but it's almost Sasuke's bed time. Now come along Sasuke." The young Uchiha frowned and followed his father.

"Don't worry Sasuke we can play again tomorrow." Naruto gave his friend a warm smile. Sasuke nodded and followed his father.

Minato happily looked at his son. "Well it's also time for bed for you too Naruto."

The young Namikaze gave a small groan. "But daddy I don't want to go to bed." Minato chuckled as his son gave a small yawn.

* * *

Fugaku stared on top of a cliff looking down on the village and coming out of the shadows was a man and went on one knee.

"So is everything prepared?"

"Yes my lord as soon as you give the command, the operation shall begin."

Fugaku couldn't help but smirk. _"The previous king, Sarutobi was a fool for making Minato king, when it should've been me. But now I shall become the new king and the whole village will be under my rule." _"All right tell the men to head out at once."

The soldier nodded and quickly headed off.

* * *

Minato looked at the window, something in his gut was telling him something was coming and it made him very uneasy.

"Minato dear why aren't you in bed?" Kushina wrapped her arms around her husband's waist and rested her chin on his shoulder.

The male Namikaze let out a deep sigh. "I feel something's coming and I'm just worried."

In less than three seconds Minato's guard came in. "My lord, the village, it's being under attack."

"What? Tell me who is leading the attack?"

"I do not know sir all I just know is that these soldiers are from the Mist."

Minato balled his fist. "I want every soldier, both on duty and off duty on the frontlines at once!"

"Yes my lord," and in a split second the guard was gone.

The male Namikaze shook his head. "Kushina-hime I want you and Naruto to go somewhere safe, now!"

"But Minato, I can help fight too."

"I'm sorry love but I cannot risk you, I need you to go to safety with our son."

Kushina nodded and quickly went to her son. Minato got his battle gear on and quickly went to find who, was the one behind this whole operation.

* * *

Fugaku couldn't help but grin, everything was going according to plan and no one would've expected that it was him that hired the soldiers from the Mist. The Mist was a very poor village but Fugaku had promised them forty-five percent of the gold he was going to obtain once he was king. The male Uchiha heard footsteps and knew who it was.

"Ah Minato my old friend, come to see your kingdom being destroyed."

"I should've known it was you Fugaku, I won't let you get away with this."

Fugaku couldn't help but smirk. "Well then shall we fight to the death?"

The two, once friends and now enemies, unsheathed their swords and charged towards each other, and the air was filled with sparks coming from the swords.

* * *

"Mommy where are we going," Naruto was curious to why his mother had suddenly grabbed him from bed and the two took off on his mother's horse.

"We're going somewhere safe honey." Kushina couldn't afford to have any harm come to her son. If death wanted them, then death would just have to deal with her.

As soon as Kushina's horse began to carry them towards the river, an arrow was shot and hit her horse. The brown colored horse fell down. Kushina protectively wrapped her arms around her son making sure no harm was done. Coming out of the shadows were two soldiers of the Mist, both unsheathed their swords.

"Naruto dear you have to get out of here."

The young Namikaze was too young to understand what was going on. "But mommy I can't leave you here, you have to come."

"I promise mommy will come to get you later but right now she, has something to take care of. Now go." Being the obedient child as he is, Naruto did what he was told and ran. Kushina turned back to the two soldiers as soon as her soon was out of view, but one of them was about to chase after the boy, until the red-haired Namikaze got in front of him. "I won't allow any of you to take my son away from me." Kushina had unsheathed both swords that were strapped behind her back.

As a protective mother, it was her duty to do whatever it took to keep her young one alive and safe, even if it meant sacrificing her life.

"Now you will face the wrath of a very protective and angry mother." Kushina then quickly charged towards the two men and their fight and begun.

* * *

The sound of metal clashing against each other was ringing in the air. Minato quickly ducked as Fugaku swung his sword, the Namikaze brought his sword up and swung it against Fugaku's.

"I won't let you get away with this Fugaku." Minato thrusted his sword forward, only to have Fugaku lean back and kick the blond in the stomach.

"It'll be too late, once you're dead I shall become the ruler of this village and nothing will get in my way."

Minato was furious he refused to have his village taken over by some tyrant. The two continued on with their fight to the death and only one was going to remain victorious.

* * *

Kushina was breathing hard, it had been so long since she had fought in battle, but her skills weren't rusty though. She had managed to take out the soldier who was trying to get to her son but his partner was more skilled than he was. Kushina charged towards the man, both hands gripping on her sword, since her second opponent managed to destroy her other sword.

As the two metals clashed against each other, the man couldn't help but smirk. "I'd never thought I would have the honor to fight against the Waterfall's most powerful female warrior, The Flame Maiden, I heard your skills were good but I never expected them to be this good. Even after all these years of not fighting, your skills are impressive."

"Cut the flattery now tell, me who sent you?"

"Well you'll be dead soon, so I'll tell you, it was Fugaku Uchiha." Kushina's eyes widen, the man took this as an opportunity and stabbed her.

"You bastard," Kushina coughed out blood as she kneeled to the ground and passed out.

The man looked down at her. "Now time to get rid of the evidence." With one swift kick, Kushina's dead body was thrown into the river.

* * *

As soon as Minato blocked another attack, his eyes widened, he felt that a part of him was missing.

Fugaku couldn't help but smirk. "Oh so you finally figured out that your pathetic wife has died?"

Minato growled at the man. "My wife isn't pathetic."

"Well she is to me and now my men shall go after your son."

"Not while I'm alive!" Anger boiled in Minato's vein, not only was he angry because his wife had died but also the fact that Fugaku had called his wife pathetic.

More sparks flew into the air as each fighter attacked each other with all their might. Minato swiftly charged towards Fugaku, the Uchiha tried to duck, but Minato managed to swing his sword quickly and the blade made a mark on the male Uchiha's chest. Fugaku thrusted his sword but Minato's sword blocked the attack, both knew this battle was going to end soon and one would remain victorious. A few hours into the fight both opponents were beginning to grow tired. Fugaku was the first to move, Minato dodged, but he felt the Uchiha's blade graze at his side. Minato then pierced Fugaku's shoulder, causing the man to grunt in pain, but Fugaku managed to kick Minato away.

As they both charged towards each other, their swords collided against each other so powerful that they were beginning to have cracks in them. Both used more strength as the clashed their swords together, this time both of their weapons broke apart and they threw down the grips. Minato didn't have any other weapon, but Fugaku had a dagger hidden in his sleeve. The two charged each other with fists ready, as their fists hit the other, Fugaku drew the dagger out and stabbed Minato. The male Namikaze fell to the floor as he coughed up blood.

"Foolish king, did you really think you could take down an Uchiha?" Fugaku smirked at Minato.

"You cheating bastard." The Namikaze said with a low voice.

"Well we all can't play by the rules," Fugaku then summoned two Mist soldiers. "Let us dump our dying king into the river."

"You won't get away with this, my son will get revenge." With those few words Minato died.

"Talk is cheap." The two Mist soldiers followed Fugaku to the river. "Throw him into the river," they did what they were told and threw the dead king into the water.

"Lord Fugaku we found Naruto, he's in a cave." One of Fugaku's servants reported.

"Good take me to him."

"But sir what are you going to do to him?"

Fugaku froze for a moment, he did plan to kill the boy but he thought of something else. "I will keep him alive, he shall become Sasuke's servant and he shall never know that I had planned this attack." After a while Fugaku found Naruto and pretended to be worried. "Naruto there you are!"

The young blond spotted his friend's Sasuke's father. "Uncle Fugaku!" Naruto quickly ran to the male Uchiha. "Ano how come your all injured."

"Your father and I were fighting some of the Mist soldiers, but your father told me to get you."

Naruto looked around trying to find out where his parents where. "Where are mommy and daddy?"

"I'm sorry Naruto both your parents are dead."

The young blond cried into his uncle's chest. Naruto was too young to experience how it felt to lose your family. "Uncle Fugaku what am I going to do?"

"I shall take care of you."

After three months the village had been restored, Fugaku was named the new king. Thirteen years have passed, within those years Fugaku had given Naruto a new last name to which he was now accustomed to, Naruto was too young back then to remember his real last name. Another reason why Fugaku had given Naruto the last name Uzumaki, which was his mother's old last name, because many people believed that Naruto had died along with his parents, and of course they bought it because rarely anyone knew what Naruto looked like because Naruto never left the castle.

The now sixteen year old blond was seen carrying around a bundle full of hay to feed the horses. But his appearance had changed as six whiskered like marks where on his cheeks, it had been an accident when Naruto was being too careless while being out in the woods when he accidentally startled a fox and it had attacked his face.

"Ah Naruto there you are, I've been looking all over for you." Naruto turned around to face his best friend Sasuke.

"What can I do for you Prince Sasuke?"

"I would like your company while I walk around the village."

Naruto just sighed. "Your father's going to be angry if he finds out that I'm abandoning my duties as stable boy."

"I'll explain everything to him if he finds out, now come on."

The blond followed his friend as they began to walk around.

"Yo Sasuke," the two friends turned around to find Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji, Shino, Sai and Chouji.

"What do you guys want?" Sasuke wasn't in the mood to have his peacefulness interrupted.

Kiba looked at Naruto and grinned. "Oi why is stable boy with you. You know Sasuke it's not good to have such a poor person hanging out with you. He might turn against you and steal from your family."

"I would never do that to Sasuke, I'm his best friend." Naruto growled.

Kiba couldn't help but grin. "I'm sure he's only being nice to you because you're poor and pitiful."

Naruto hated it when people called him pitiful, the blond lunged at the Inuzuka heir and a fight began in the streets.

"Naruto cut it out right now." But the blond didn't hear Sasuke. "Oi dobe I said cut it out."

"That's enough!" The two stopped and spotted a very angry Fugaku looking at them. "Kiba go home, Naruto and Sasuke we're going."

* * *

"You fool," Naruto yelled out in pain as Fugaku whipped him. "How dare you make a fool of my son by starting a fight with a son of a noble, have you no shame? And not to mention, that you abandoned your duties around the castle."

"Father that's enough, I asked Naruto to come with me."

Fugaku glared at his son. "Listen Sasuke, you must learn that by having a stable boy around you will ruin your image. People will see you as being too soft and weak, and that is not how I raised you, understand?" Sasuke just nodded. "Now whip Naruto."

"What, but father!"

"Sasuke this is his punishment for making a fool out of you, now do as I say!" Sasuke took the whip from his father.

"Sorry dobe," the blond grunted as Sasuke threw the leather rope against his back.

Itachi frowned at the scene and shook his head.

"You are dismissed boy." Naruto got up and went back to the stables. "Sasuke," the head Uchiha looked at his son. "I want you to stop being friends with him, who knows maybe he would be like his father and betray the village. From now on Sasuke, Naruto is your stable boy and not your friend."

"I understand father." With that Sasuke left to go to find Naruto.

* * *

The blond groaned as Kukai, who was a substitute for Naruto if he ever got sick, wiped the wounds.

"Man these wounds are deep, who knew that Sasuke could whip someone so hard." The brown haired boy joked.

Naruto glared at him. "I feel betrayed." The two looked up to find Sasuke standing there. "Kukai could you leave us alone," the brown haired boy nodded and left, "What do you want?"

"I came to talk."

"No shit."

"Listen Naruto we can't be friends anymore."

The blonde's eyes widened. "But, why not," then Naruto balled his fists. "It's because your father told you, isn't?"

"Yes, Naruto if everyone knew that I was friends with a stable boy they'd see me as soft and weak. And an Uchiha can never be seen as weak."

A growl was released from Naruto's throat. "You're already weak, listening to what your father says. You're pathetic."

Sasuke punched the blond in the gut. "Don't you dare insult my father, stable boy."

As soon as Sasuke left Kukai came back. "Are you alright?"

"No," Naruto got up and headed to his bedroom, which was in the attic of the stable.

**End**

* * *

**Spazz: okay first off this is NaruSaku not a yaoi fic alright just giving some background information**

**Naruto: if it were yaoi I'd kill you**

**Sakura: when do I come in?**

**Spazz: Um maybe next chapter or the third chapter I don't know**

**Naruto: I feel like a punching bag**

**Spazz: all don't worry, if anyone wants to know Kukai is a character from the show "Shugo Chara" so I don't own him**

**Naruto: oh joy a character from a different show, how delightful**

**Spazz: someone's psming**

**Naruto: shut up**

**Spazz: please review because I somehow don't feel too confident in this story**

**ll**

**ll**

**ll**

**V**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Lost Heir**

**Spazz: yeah for updating time**

**Naruto: took ya long enough**

**Spazz: sorry I needed some time to get some inspiration**

**Naruto: of course *being sarcastic***

**Spazz: *smacks Naruto* watch it bud**

**Sakura: so what now?**

**Spazz: oh my gosh I just saw the trailer for the fourth Shippuden movie and I want to see it so badly**

**Naruto: how badly?**

**Spazz: so badly I would happily rape you and Ikuto**

**Naruto: you can rape Ikuto but not me**

**Ikuto: sure sacrifice the sexy and hot ones**

**Sakura and Spazz: *drool* oh god it's the most sexy anime guy!**

**Naruto: Sakura I thought you said I was sexy?**

**Sakura: that was until I met Ikuto**

**Spazz: back off Sakura Ikuto's mine *growls***

**Sakura: oh yeah *both Sakura and Spazz get into a fight***

**Ikuto: oh the consequences of being too sexy**

**Naruto: I'm going to rip your head off**

**Ikuto: not my fault I'm irresistibly hot **

**Naruto: why you**

**Ikuto: Spazzgirl doesn't own Naruto or anything she can't afford**

**Naruto: that's cheating**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Time skip 2 years later**

A slim figure was looking at a destroyed village or more precisely a destroyed Land of the Water, this figure had soft milky skin, emerald eyes and a long pink hair. The figure let out a sigh, it was a year ago when her village was destroyed and burned. A small frown came upon the young lady's face.

"Sakura-hime we must go now." A soldier or the captain of the Land of the Water said.

Sakura took one last look of her destroyed village she had not only lost her village but her family as well. A small tear began to fall her cheek.

"Cheer up Sakura, everything will be okay." A woman with platinum blond hair tried to cheer up her friend. Her name was Ino and she's a daughter of the noble Inoichi Yamanaka, her family was friends with the Haruno's.

Sakura let out a sigh, "I know Ino but what are we going to do now?"

Ino shrugged, "Father says it's best to go to a village that your family had made an alliance with."

"Alright," Sakura turned to the captain. "Captain Yamato do you know what village my family had made an alliance with?"

Yamato thought for a minute, "If I remember it was with the Village Hidden in the Leaves also known as Konoha."

"Konoha you don't say," Inoichi cut in, "If I recall I heard a rumor that the previous king, Minato was murdered along with his wife and child."

"So who's the king now?" Sakura was saddened that the village had lost their king.

"Well its Fugaku Uchiha, Minato told Fugaku that we would be king if he was killed, but then his son would take the throne when he was old enough. Apparently the child died also." Inoichi exclaimed to the princess.

"Alright, Captain Yamato could you lead us safely to Konoha?"

Yamato nodded and bowed, "Of course Sakura-hime."

* * *

Naruto groaned as he laid on his bed, it had been a terrible day today, Sasuke really wanted to be such a jackass that he made Naruto do hard chores and things that Sasuke was too lazy to do. Naruto didn't feel like doing anything right now except for resting.

"Dobe I need my horse saddled up right now." Looks like resting would have to wait.

The blond silently cursed as he climbed down the ladder, even though he had his own little house not too far from the castle, Naruto would always sleep in the attic of the barn. Ever since Sasuke changed because of his father, Naruto had lost all respect for him and couldn't believe they were actually friends. The only person that would check up on Naruto and actually spend some time with him was Sasuke's older brother, Itachi. The eldest Uchiha would teach Naruto how to read and write, the blond was grateful that someone actually treated him like a human. But every now and then, Mikoto would come in and give Naruto some food.

Naruto walked over to a jet black horse that Sasuke owned, he took the horse out of its stall and tied him to the metal hook that was attached to the door. He went over to the saddle rack and grabbed Sasuke's saddle and hooked it up onto the horse. Naruto made sure that everything was right and nothing was loose, if there was something wrong Sasuke would give him hell.

Naruto brought the horse to the bastard prince, "Your horse my prince."

Sasuke snatched the reins from the blond, "Took you long enough."

"Sorry I had to make sure everything was perfect. Don't want any damage to your little princely ass."

The young Uchiha punched the blond in the gut. "Watch what you say stable boy." With that Sasuke left on his horse.

"Fuck you teme," the blond went back inside the stable.

* * *

A group of people stood right in front of the Konoha entrance. "This is it," Yamato said.

"Who goes there," a guard asked as he walked up to the group.

Yamato got off his horse. "My name is Yamato and we're here to seek a place to stay. You see Sakura-hime's village was destroyed last year."

"Which one is the princess?"

Sakura came forward with her horse. "I am sir."

"Where are you, people from?"

"We come from the Land of the Waves." The pink haired princess answered.

The guard nodded, "Very well follow me." The group followed the guards through the village.

The villagers looked at the group strangely wondering what brought them here. The guard walked towards another guard that was in front of the castle and spoke in his ear. The other guard nodded and quickly went inside the castle.

"He will come and talk with the king."

After a few minutes the guard came back. "The king will speak to you princess."

"Mind if I bring Yamato along with me, I feel much safer with him." Sakura didn't know how much to trust these people but it couldn't hurt to be safe.

The second guard nodded. "Alright, follow me." Both Sakura and Yamato followed the guard inside the castle.

"So you must be Sakura Haruno." The rosette looked up and saw a man in his mid-forties. "I'm King Fugaku Uchiha and this is my wife Mikoto Uchiha." Fugaku gestured to his wife that was sitting down on a throne next to his.

Sakura curtsied. "Hello Fugaku-sama, hello Mikoto-sama."

"So what brings you here to my village?" Fugaku questioned.

"My kingdom was destroyed a year ago and my people have nowhere to go. My parents said if the village was completely destroyed, come to Konoha to have a place to stay."

"Oh Fugaku we must allow her and her people to stay. She's such a young girl with no home." Fugaku sighed after hearing what his wife said.

"Well alright, we will allow you to stay." Sakura was very happy.

She let gave him a small, bow, "Thank you very much."

"Father I'm back," as soon as Sasuke entered the room his eyes were focused on the beautiful rosette.

Sakura couldn't help but blush at the young man that stood before him.

Fugaku smirked, _"It seems my son has taking a liking to this young girl. If he can get her to marry him then the Uchiha's will forever rule Konoha."_ Fugaku gave a small cough. "Sasuke this is Sakura, she's a princess who will stay here along with the survivors of the village."

"Sasuke why don't you show Sakura around the palace," Mikoto happily gestured.

The young Uchiha, "Very well mother," Sasuke extended his hand out, as soon as Sakura took it, she blushed even more.

"_Is this what love at first sight mean?"_ The princess asked herself.

**END**

* * *

**Spazz: sorry for the short chapter**

**Naruto: where's Sakura?**

**Spazz: I tied her up so she couldn't get my Ikuto**

**Naruto: what! *runs off to Sakura***

**Spazz: keep in mind that this is NaruSaku**

**Ikuto: yup and not SasuSaku**

**Spazz: Naruto and Sakura will meet in the next chapter**

**Ikuto: so don't forget to review**

**ll**

**ll**

**ll**

**V**


	3. Stories Up For Adoption

**Stories Up For Adoption**

**Hello everyone Spazzgirl here and to think I would never do this but I'm putting the following stories up for adoption. But I want the people who wish to adopt these stories to follow the rules. Story must be the NaruSaku pairing only, I don't want any threesome, it must strictly stay NaruSaku. Please follow the storyline of the story especially "Never Be the Same" since it's the sequel to "Under My Skin." You can change the rating for the story if you want to I really don't care. **

**If you want to adopt a story, you may only adopt one and please pm me if you wish to adopt the story. The only stories I will be continuing with are "Hot," which I'm working on the next chapter but it's going to be a while, and "ABC's of NaruSaku," I probably will come out with a few Soul Eater stories as well.**

**So here are the stories up for adoption:**

**1) True Love VS Obsession**

**2) Two Is Better Than One**

**3) Falling Inside the Black**

**4) A Lost Heir**

**5) Forbidden Love**

**6) Never Be the Same (the sequel to Under My Skin)**

**It's technically not first come first serve I'll be checking out a few of the stories of the people who wish to adopt my stories. Remember you can only adopt one but you can list ones you wish to adopt in no particular order, and whatever story is first on your list is the one you get. **


	4. important please read

**A Lost Heir**

Hello people Spazzgirl here, anyways I have great news for you all. Since I have been reading the book "A Game of Thrones" and "A Clash of Kings" by George R.R. Martin, I fell in love with the medieval times all over again. So I decided that this story will be remade. I have a lot of great ideas for the new version of it. The story will be called "Rise Again," a little spoiler for you all, Naruto will have a dragon in the story but I debating whether or not to give him a direwolf, of course if you have ever read the books or seen the show "A Game of Thrones" you will know what I'm talking about.

If Naruto were to have a direwolf, should I let it be a male or female? There will be three OC's that will probably be main characters of the story but only one of them is more important than the rest. The OC's being in this story will be Ata, Kyo and Hiro, Hiro is the OC that is the most important one out of the three. I'll put up descriptions of them in my profile when I get the first chapter running. Anyways I don't know when I'll have the first chapter up and running. Anyways I hope you will keep your eyes out for the new version and review it. Thank you guys!


End file.
